Albus Potter and the Book of Story Beginnings
by Jane Glass
Summary: A Harry Potter/the Book of Story Beginnings story. Lucy and Oscar get letters from Hogwarts, but do they go?
1. Chapter 1

**If you have not read/watched all of the Harry Potters or have not read the Book of Story Beginnings, then I advise that you don't read this for it might be a spoiler for you. That's up to you.**

**Note: I started this off where the Book of Story Beginnings left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Book of Story Beginnings.**

Albus Potter and the Book of Story Beginnings

Chapter 1: The Letter

And they went in, and the door closed behind them, and all the Martins were home at last.

The next morning Lucy went down for breakfast, she sat down and watched as her mother cracked an egg and threw the egg shell away. "You've got a letter." Lucy's mother said as soon as she noticed her. Lucy looked around, then spotted the letter, it was at the end of the table. She walked over and grabbed it, then she took the letter out of the envolope, the letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: LEWIS HAWKINS

Dear Miss Martin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Madora Backfire

Madora Backfire,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lucy stared at the letter like it was on fire. "What?" She asked, then saw that there was a paper with a list of things to buy, and where to buy things, and how to get to _Hogwarts. _Lucy's mother walked over and read it all, then said. "I-I've never seen anything like this. But-well, if there are instructions on how to get there, then it must be real-right?" "I guess. Its wouldn't be hard to believe that a Witchcraft and Wizardry school exist." Lucy says, still stareing at the paper. "Well, I suppose we do know some weird things are possible." Her mother said when Oscar walked in. "Hmm?" He asks. "This. It's very strange." Lucy's mother points to the letter that Lucy just now put down. Oscar walked over and began reading. "Well, you could do what it says until we know it's not true." He says. "Oh, Oscar-you also have a letter." "Me? But nobody even knows me!" He picked up his letter, then read it. "Same thing-except with my name..." Oscar said slowly. "Hmm. Well, don't worry to much about it, breakfast is almost done." Lucy's mother said. Then Shel, Lucy's father, walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Book of Story Beginnings.**

**Welcome to chapter two of Albus Potter and the Book of Story Beginnings, we accept Visa, checks, cash, and Flames.**

* * *

Albus Potter and the Book of Story Beginnings

Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

"Shel, look at this." Jean, Lucy's mother says. Shel walks over to her with a puzzled expression and takes the letters, then begins reading. "Well, this must mean that you two are sorcerers!" He says after reading the letters slowly, his voice sounding delighted. "Is that a good thing though?" Jean asks, sounding upset. Lucy looked at her father's face, then her mothers. "I don't see a problem with it." Shel answers her as he picks his coffee mug up. "You don't see a problem with it?! Look at that list of things they expect us to buy! How on earth are we to find all that?!" Her mother asks irritably. "Well the map reads that you should find what you need in Diagon Alley, and a person to explain things will be at the Leaky Cauldron. Why worry? They seem to have everything set up!" He says joyfully. "Maybe I don't want my child going to a school for Magicians!" Lucy's mother says, not bothering to hide her disgust. "You didn't seem to have a problem with just a while back when you read the letter." Oscar says coolly. "That's because I assumed that we'd decide not to take you two." Jean says, almost sounding gloomy. "Jean, there won't be a problem; it's probably like the magic that I used that time." Shel says, looking at her with anxiety. "That's the problem! Don't you remember what happened?! Our daughter had to go and save you because you turned into a bird and flew out the window!" She shouts at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" Shel says, sounding annoyed and unhappy. "What if they learn powers that are dangerous like the powers you used, Shel?!" Jean yells. "I don't know, Jean! That's something for the people at Hogwarts to help them with!" Shel yells back. Lucy looks at Oscar, he was watching them argue, his eyes full of sorrow. Did they remind him of his parents? She tapped his shoulder, and then she stood up. He looked at her and she motioned for him to follow her. Neither of her parents noticed her or Oscar as they stepped outside. "Oscar, do you think we'll go to Hogwarts?" Lucy asks as she sits down on the porch. He sat down as well and shrugged. "Do you want to go?" She asks, staring out at the hills. "It would be different, but imagine all the other kids who never knew Hogwarts existed, and get a letter. I suppose I wouldn't be so different. I would be there with lots of other kids who never knew a thing about Hogwarts. I would fit in...Yes." Oscar answers, and then he asks. "And you?" Lucy looked at him, and then nodded. "I'm curious to know what it's like there. And it's not like I've made a thousand friends that I want to hang out with at school." Lucy added. They sat out on the porch for some time, but neither of them spoke. Soon Lucy's mother came out of the house. "Are you two alright?" She asks. Her voice was to the brim with concern. They both nodded. "What are you doing out here?" She asks Lucy. Lucy shrugs. "Why don't you come inside?" Her mother asks. "Sure." Lucy stands up and walks inside, then turns to see her mother still standing by the doorway. "Oscar?" Lucy's mother asks. He stands up and walks in as well.

Then Jean asks them to come with her, and so they do.

Shel was already in the sitting room when Jean led them there. She sat down on a chair and motioned for Oscar and Lucy to do the same. "I and Shel have decided that what you want comes first. Do either of you want to go to Hogwarts?" Jean asks. Lucy looks to Oscar, who was looking back at her. Oscar nods to her, and then turns to Jean. "I would like to go." He says. "I want to go, too." Lucy says, still looking at Oscar. Jean sighs. "Okay, if it's what you want." Jean says after a moment. "Excuse me; I have to see about plane tickets." She stands up and walks out of the room. "Don't worry about a thing! We'll get everything ready." Shel says happily, like a child who got his way. Then he got up and hurried out of the room. Lucy looked back at Oscar. "I think she's upset... Do you think I should have told her that I'd stay?" Lucy asks. "And lie? Then your Pa would be upset that you didn't want to go. It's going to be impossible to please both of them, Lucy." Oscar says, and then he, too, stands and walks out, leaving silence in his place.

"Well, we have everything in place kids, so we'll be leaving soon." Shel says happily after they ate the next day. "How long will it take for us to get there?" Lucy asks uncertainly. "Don't worry; it'll only be a couple of hours!" Shel says cheerily.

So they headed to the airport, and then they were finally able got on the plane. It was strange; Lucy had never been on a plane before. Jean sat down and Shel sat next to her. There were two rows of seats; each row had two seats side by side. Lucy and Oscar sat down behind Lucy's parents. Lucy looked out the window next to her. They were already in the air, and the things below started getting more and more far away. Oscar leaned past her to see, but slide back after looking. "Have you ever been on one of these before?" He asks after a moment. "No." She answers, sounding worried. "I hope this thing doesn't stop working, it looks like we're way up in the sky." Oscar says. Lucy looked out the window again, and then slides farther away from the window. "I'm sure they know what they're doing." Lucy says unconvincingly. "I hope." Oscar says. Lucy leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. There was a strange humming sound coming from the plan, mixed with the sound of a bunch of different voices. The plane seemed to be moving steadily. Surrounded by soothing sounds, Lucy soon drifted into sleep.

"Lucy?" Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, almost everyone was gone. Oscar was standing up next to her. "What going on?" She asks, standing up. "We've landed." She looked to the door as he said this, her parents stood there with their luggage. She and Oscar followed her parents.

After getting out of the airport, they walked to a bus stop. "You two sit down." Lucy's mother says, pointing to a bench. "I don't see how you were able to sleep; I stayed up wondering _when _we were going to crash." Oscar says, sitting down on the bench. "Should have closed your eyes, I wasn't that afraid when I couldn't see anything." Lucy says, sitting down next to him. "I'll have to remember that." Oscar says after a moment. They sat there for a time, and then a red bus drove over. They got on, then Lucy and Oscar sat down while the parents paid. "Where would you like to go?" The man asks. "Charing Cross Road, we would like to go to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron." Shel says, handing him some money. "Okay, sit down." The man says, driving again.

A while later the bus stopped. "This is it, the pubs right over there." The man said, pointing to a rundown looking shop. "Thank you." Shel says happily. They got off and walked to the pub, it was dusting looking and most of the people outside seemed to ignore the place. A man with dark red hair and dark ocean blue eyes walks over to them. "Hi, you're the Martins?" The man asked. Lucy looked around to see other people talking to other families. "Yes, that's right." Shel answered eagerly. The man started talking, but Lucy wasn't paying attention, she looked all around her. She started walking to the back of the place, still looking all around her, like she had awoken in an unfamiliar place. "Kind of weird at first, you'll get used to it." She heard some boy say, she turned to see a boy about her age, maybe younger. His hair was brown, it was sort of curly and it didn't look well brushed. His eyes were a weird blue color. "I'm James. You must be new, huh? That's different, they usually get kids to Hogwarts when their ten, you aren't ten though, are you?" "No." Lucy says quietly, though she wasn't usually one to be shy of people. "Twelve?" He asks. "Thirteen." She answers. "What's your name?" He asks. "Lucy." She says. "What's your last name?" He asks. "It's Martin, why?" Lucy asks, suddenly curious. "My last names Potter." He says almost smugly. "So?" She asks. He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "You're a muggle, right?" He asks after a minute. "What?" Lucy says, confused. "Oh, so—who's the wizard in your family?" He asks. "I—don't really know…what was that you called me?" She asks, still curious. Suddenly, James began laughing. "It means that one of your parents isn't a wizard—in your case, I guess neither of them is." James says after he caught his breath. "You seem to know a bit." Lucy says, almost angrily. "Yeah, I'm twelve, and I've been to Hogwarts twice already, this will be the third time." He says. Then turns around and looks at a table with some people sitting at it. A man who looked much like him was sitting next to an orange haired woman; there was a young girl with orange hair sitting in the women's lap. And across from the man who looked like James, was an orange haired man; next to him was a woman with curly gold brown hair, behind the woman were a girl who looked like her, except her hair was more orange, and a boy with orange brown hair stood next to her. James looked over to a boy who stood watching in front of the table, and then James motioned for him to come over. The boy looked like the man who Lucy assumed was James's father. He looked exactly like him.


End file.
